Countdown to the comet
by RedRoseRebel
Summary: A collection of oneshots as a countdown to Sozin's comet! I'll add a new oneshot every day untill Sozin's comet airs. Rated T just in case! Fluffy Kataang oneshots, mostly. Now completed!
1. Monday: Shut you up

New oneshots! Get them while they're hot! Every day untill Sozin's comet airs, I'll add a new oneshot. Rated T just in case. Fluffy kataang oneshots, mostly.

Disclaimer: I still do'n't own Avatar: the last airbender.

* * *

**Monday: Shut you up**

"Hi Aang, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Katara…" the boy answered. It was a couple of days before Sozin's comet arrived, and the Gaang was still at the Western Air Temple. While the majority of the Gaang tried to relax and enjoy those last days, Aang sat at the far end of the temple, near a fountain.

"You seem bothered, do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked.

"It's just that…", Aang began, "nothing…"

Katara had already figured out what was wrong, so she sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Are you nervous because of Sozin's comet?" she asked softly.

"Well, of course I am! I mean, what if I don't make it? What if I'm not powerful enough to defeat Ozai?" Aang asked frantically.

"Aang, we've been through this for weeks now. You _are_ powerful enough, and you _will_ defeat Ozai. You're the most powerful bender in the world."

"That's not true", Aang argued, "you're much better at waterbending than me."

"No, Aang, you're just as good as me at waterbending, if not better." Katara replied, but Aang still didn't calm down. This asked for a much more thorough remedy.

"But still, what if I fail, _again_? What if one of you guys dies on my account? What if –"

Katara's soft lips on his caught Aang off guard. His eyes widened in surprise but then closed, as he let himself melt into Katara's lips. After a few minutes it seemed, Katara broke the kiss.

"You worry too much…"

**So... Leave it? Love it? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Tuesday: A whole new world

**Here it is, tuesday's entry! I hope you like it, it's the longest oneshot I've written in months. I've also added some Disney power, since I'm a complete addict to Disney movies. A special thanks to everyone who's written a review for me, they really help a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar or Disney's _A whole new world _from the movie Aladdin.**

* * *

Tuesday: A whole new world

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

He had shown her the world. Flying on Appa, they had visited many places across the globe. And now it was over. It seemed that after Aang had ended the war, people expected her to go back to the south pole with Sokka. But did she want to? Of course, in her right mind she knew she had to visit Gran-gran, but did she really want to spend the rest of her life there?

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

She remembered the first time Aang had suggested to come with her to find a waterbending master. She was exited, yes, but she'd had her doubts. Only she couldn't resist going on an adventure with that goofy kid and her brother. And right now, she wouldn't change those adventures for the world.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Freedom was a good word to describe it all. Apart from the crucial fact that they (or Aang, mostly) had to save the world, they could do whatever they pleased. And it had been fun, too. She had made tons of friends she would never have met if she had stayed on the south pole. Was she ready to leave them all? Was she ready to leave this life she had been dreaming of for years? Was she ready to leave Aang, the one person who had always believed in her?

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Aang. Her best friend. Or, she thought, even more than that. Even the thought of leaving him behind, to see him only once every few months or even years, broke her heart. What if something happened to him while she wasn't there? What if she left him and she could never see him again? She couldn't bear it. And that's when she realised it.

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

She loved him.

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

It struck her like lightning. Her heart felt like it was making a freefall. She loved him. She loved him! She always had this _feeling_ around him, but she couldn't place it and she pushed it aside. To her, he had always been a good friend. What a silly girl she had been. But what should she do now?

She had to tell Aang.

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Katara walked towards him.

"Aang?" she asked.

"Hey Katara", he answered, "aren't you supposed to be packing?" He smiled at her, but she noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I… Can I continue travelling around the world with you?" She blushed a little. Aang, on the other hand, was smiling brightly.

"Yes, of course!" His smile faded a little. "But why? Don't you want to go back to the south pole?"

"Yes, I want to visit Gran-gran of course… but after that I'd like to travel with you."

"But why?"

"Because… Because I love you." She was blushing heavily, no doubt about that. But she had said it, she couldn't go back now.

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment gets better_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

She already had a faint idea that he liked her, too (well, he had kissed her!), but she was still surprised when his soft lips landed on hers. Her eyes closed almost instantly and her arms snaked around his neck while he put his hands on her hips. It was a sweet, simple kiss, but they both enjoyed every second of it.

"I love you, too." Aang said when they broke apart.

"So, can I come with you?" she asked softly, but she thought she already knew the answer.

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

"Stay with me forever…" he whispered.

**Once again, review please! I'd love to hear your opinion :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Wednesday: Reasons

**Yes, wednesday's entry! Avatarlover1 requested a Zutara fic, so I put in some Zutara friendship. The rest of the story is still Kataang, though. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, blahblahblah.**

* * *

Wednesday: Reasons

She was just sitting there, minding her own busyness, when _he_ came along and sat next to her.

"Hey" he said. What was he doing there, anyway?

"Hi" she answered. She was not going to smile at him, no way. She didn't even look at him.

"I know you don't like me, but… everyone here seems to have accepted me, so why haven't you?"

"Zuko…"she began, "it's not that simple. I just don't want anything to happen to Aang. Too much has happened before." she explained.

"You really like him, don't you? As more than a friend?" It wasn't exactly a question, more like a conclusion.

"Well, I, I- Wait a minute! What gave you that idea?" What was he _thinking_, saying things like that? And what was _she_ thinking, almost giving him an answer? Too bad that Zuko was completely right though. But Katara wasn't about to confess it to him.

"It's not that hard to miss, you know. You can't deny it."

"Well then, mister, why is it so obvious that I'm supposedly in love with Aang?" she asked. She was looking at him now, and rolled her eyes.

"It's the way you look at him when you think nobody is looking at you. The way you're worried about him constantly, while everybody else is worried too, but not as much. The way you start defending yourself just a little too hard when somebody says you like him as more than a friend. But most of all, it's the way you start to smile every time you see him. Enough reasons?" he asked.

God, that guy was so frustrating! Of course, she had to admit it to him now, but what if he couldn't keep his mouth shut? Sokka and Toph would die of laughter, and Aang… Well, she didn't want to think about his reaction.

"Fine, I admit it. I like him as more than a friend. But if you ever, _ever_, tell someone, I'll make sure you won't be able to tell it again!" Katara fumed, while pointing her finger at his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." he smiled a little and raised his hands in defence. He stood up again.

"And by the way, I'm pretty sure he likes you, too." he said. With one last glace over his shoulder, he walked away, leaving her stunned.

Maybe Zuko wasn't so bad after all.

**So, how was my first Zutara friendship fic? Let me know! Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Thursday: Comfort

**Just a quick drabble, but I'm actually kind of proud of it! Usually, I write sappy, mushy lovestories, but this time I put a little angst in it ;) Hope you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still no owership I'm afraid.**

Thursday: Comfort

_The twelve-year-old was running, fast. The large, dark hall never seemed to come to an end, no matter how long he had been running. The walls were covered with green lights, like eyes watching his every move. Where were his friends? Were they alright? He didn't know. If fact, why was he running? Where was he going? At the moment he asked himself those questions, the hall disappeared. It was replaced by an enormous cliff. He stood at the end of it, looking into the depths beneath him. Suddenly, the earth started to quiver._

_The ground underneath his feet was gone. He fell. He was falling, falling, and he realised he was going to die._

_His eyes snapped open. Where was he? He could feel the earth underneath his body. He looked around, frantically, searching for his friends. Where was Katara? He was alone. He was also in a dark room. There were no lights this time, but he could see enough to make sure it wasn't a big room. He couldn't make out an exit. A piercing scream filled his ears. Katara._

Aang's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight in his bed. This time, he really was awake and ten years older than in his dream. He looked next to him and let out a relieved breath. There she was, Katara. He snuggled against her bare back, wrapping his arms around her body and resting his hands on her already slightly swollen abdomen. She noticed the movement and her eyes fluttered open.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

"Yes…" he answered.

"Don't worry Aang, I'm here." she assured him.

"I'm glad you are."

**So, did you like it? Review please! And yes, Katara _is _pregnant at the end of this story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	5. Friday: A little change

**The last story, I hope you like it! I loved writing this one, especially now I've seen The Southern Raiders and the commercial for They Ember Island Players. This is what I think/hope will happen in Sozin's Comet. Also, I would like to thank my reviewers and give them a big hug, their kind responses have helped me a lot to continue this fanfiction.**

**Disnclamer: I own nothing apart from my imagination.**

**Warning: This story contains a (mild) spoiler from the commercial for The Ember Island players! If you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled, don't read!**

* * *

Friday: A little change

It was hard. Aang had been fighting the Firelord for quite some time now. Azula had been defeated, yes, but Ozai wasn't about to give up easily. Azula hadn't been either, it had taken several fights and even more people including himself, Toph and Katara to overpower her. They had succeeded, but it wasn't over yet. Aang sliced multiple air blasts through the large room, but Ozai dodged them or countered them with fire. Rocks flew through the air, courtesy of Haru and Toph, but it was useless. Katara and Sokka were fighting helpers of Ozai, sending worried glances over their shoulders every minute to make sure Aang was okay. A waterwhip, even more air blasts and a few boulders were sent to the Firelord, but it didn't work. Aang ran towards him, trying to get a good shot, but he sent so many fire balls towards Aang that he couldn't get closer. Suddenly, an explosion blew Aang thirty feet into the air. A fire blast had collided with one of Toph's boulders and sparks were flying everywhere.

Aang had no time to react, and Firelord Ozai made use of it by sending a huge trail of fire in his direction. Thankfully, the fire alone wasn't powerful enough to kill this time, but Aang was wounded and falling. He couldn't win, he realised. It was going to be over soon. When he would hit the ground, Ozai would surely kill him because he couldn't get up fast enough. It was over, and he closed his eyes as he fell.

Meanwhile, Everybody was thrown away by the explosion, but soon all eyes were on Aang. Katara watched, shocked, as she saw him close his eyes and fall through the darkness. _He's going to give up_, she realised. But she couldn't, _wouldn't_, let him give up now. Not when they were this close. Aang wasn't the only one who was getting tired. Drops of sweat covered Ozai's face, and he was panting heavily. But that wasn't the only reason. She couldn't watch helplessly when her best friend, her secret love, was losing. She knew she loved him, but the only reason she had rejected him before was to keep his mind clear from distractions like her. She didn't want him to protect her when he should be protecting himself more. _But_, she realised, _maybe love can be a good distraction too. What if it helps you to keep fighting? After all, the death of my mother has always driven me to keep fighting._ Tears were streaming down her face now. She didn't care what the others might think. She couldn't stop herself anymore.

"Aang, don't give up!" she screamed. "Not now! I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!"

His eyes opened. The adrenaline was pumping fast through his veins. She was right. He couldn't give up. Her words had given him new energy. With one swift air blast, he landed on his feet. He saw Ozai's eyes widen in shock and surprise, and he took advantage of it. With his last powers, with all of his strength, he used all of the elements at once. An air blast, a wave of water, a huge rock and a fire shot were sent in one motion. It was enough.

Ozai fell backwards, his eyes seeing nothing anymore. A dull _thud_, and then silence. Then, a huge cheer erupted from his comrades, his friends. He looked around, and saw everybody running towards him. Katara was there first. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Aang smiled against her lips and kissed her back. More silence. Then, people started wolf-whistling. They broke the kiss, and Aang was shocked. Happy, but shocked.

"I thought you said…" he began.

"Forget what I said, I was stupid." she answered. And she kissed him again.

The war was finally over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews would make me very happy!**


End file.
